Just The Opposite
by spanishquerida
Summary: Korey Elyse is a sixth year transfer student from Mystaire Academy in America. Her charm captivates almost everyone. Out of anger and jealousy arises an unexpected couple. HGDM.


Disclaimer: All characters except Korey belong to JKR. I own Korey's ass(;p). 

Author's Note: Also, I listened to the reviews and I admit that Korey was a complete Mary Sue. And Ron and Hermione were OOC. So, I did a little re-writing. I don't know if it's any better or not, but R/R.

-----------------------------

Chapter One: A New Beginning

She loved her family more than anything. That's why it was so hard for her to leave them. When she first found out she had to go away, she didn't stop crying for days. She begged and pleaded to stay with them. "I would rather risk being caught than be away from you!" she would scream at the top of her lungs. But now the time had come. It was actually happening.

She hugged her parents and started to protest one last time, one last hope. "Mom, Dad, please let me stay. I want to stay at Mystaire. I want to stay with you! Please!"

"Darling," her mother started, "we want you to stay too, but if anything were to happen-" she choked and had to stop.

"The bottom line is you're going," her father stated. Always so to-the-point. Sometimes he seemed almost callous, unfeeling.

"I-I love you guys."

"We love you too, sweetie. Professor Dumbledore and his staff will watch over you, okay? Now, go, you're going to be late. I don't know how early you have to be for these muggle 'planes' and you know we would use a quicker method but we're being watched-"

"Mom, it's okay. I love you. Bye." She stepped away from her parents and faded into the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were all sitting at the Gryffindor table together in the Great Hall, waiting for the first years.

"I want these midgets to hurry up so I can eat. I'm starving. All I had on the train was a licorice wand, a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, some pumpkin pasties, and a few cauldron cakes. Eurgh, I need nourishment, mate." Ron Weasley complained to no one in particular.

Harry laughed as Hermione pulled a face. "How can you eat that much?"

"I'm a growing boy and I need-"

"Shh! The first years and that transfer student are here." Hermione said quickly then turned to the front of the Hall.

"Transfer student?" Harry and Ron said together.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you had paid attention during the meeting on the train, Ronald, you would have heard that there is a 6th year coming from Mystaire Academy in California." She waited for a response. "It's in America. On the west coast." Frustrated, she turned away again.

He shrugged, "'Mione, honestly, I was tired. How could you expect me to listen to that briefing? Pig kept me up all night."

Harry laughed at his friend.

The sorting hat sang its song and the sorting began. All of the first years went to their respect houses, and then only the tranfer student was left. "Elyse, Korey," McGonagall called out. The sixth year walked nervously to the stool and sat down, pulling the hat over her head. After a few seconds the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!" She hopped off the stool and walked over to the cheering table.

As she walked, everybody stared. Who was this girl? Why would she come to Hogwarts in her sixth year? Everyone was curious about her. All they knew about her was that she had long, wavy hair, green eyes, and belonged to Slytherin. She was a mystery.

"Where has she been all my life!" Ron exclaimed as his jam dropped to the floor.

"She's not--that--pretty..." Hermione mumbled to herself. She sighed aloud.

"Whats wrong, 'Mione? Bummed that we have to take the little first years up to bed?"

"Yes, Ron, thats exactly it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...are you pureblooded or are you a filthy commoner?" Draco Malfoy sneered at Korey.

"Um...I'm pureblood. I-I mean my mother and father both have wizarding blood dating back hundreds of years, if that's what you mean..." Korey trailed off.

"Of course that's what we mean. What did you think we meant, Korey Elyse?" Pansy Parkinson, a girl with a pug nose, sneered.

"I-I don't know..." Korey said down at her plate. Eager to change the subject she looked up, "So, what is Hogwarts like?"

"Well, we have the headmaster, Dumbledore. Father says he's a mudblood-lover if he ever saw one. And we have a teacher, Hagrid, who is the biggest oaf. I'm not sure if he understand English or not. One of his beasts almost killed me in my third year. Yes, Father is right when he says this school is going to the dogs," Draco Malfoy drawled.

"Really? Because my parents told me that when they were choosing a new school for me, Hogwarts was probably the best choice-"

"Well they're wrong. If it weren't so far away, I would be at Durmstrang right now," Draco interrupted, "You have a lot to learn. But if you stay with us, you'll learn quickly."

"O-Okay," Korey smiled slightly. It almost sounded like he was extending an offer to be friends. She would take anything right about now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay! First year Gryffindors! Follow Hermione, I'll be back here if anybody needs me," Ron shouted to all the first years then turned to find Harry. Instead he was in the direct path of the New American Girl, Korey.

"Er- sorry. Just- need to get around you and catch up to Draco or I'll get lost on my way up to the dormitory," she said, side-stepping him.

"You mean down."

"Down?" she frowned.

"In the dungeons. I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley. I'm in Gryffindor and a prefect and-"

"Ron! You won't be a prefect for long if you don't help me escort the first years up to Gryffindor," Hermione interrupted. Korey giggled.

"I'm Korey. Nice to meet you Ron." she scurried off to join Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy while they walked down to the dungeons.

"Isn't she ace?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Spectacular..." Hermione muttered and rolled her eyes. Harry, who watched the whole thing, was having trouble holding back his laughter. Oh, this would be an interesting year for the Trio, alright.

A/N: watcha thinkkkkkkk?


End file.
